Dark Kisses
by CarolinaChocolate
Summary: (Sorry guys! I know I suck on uploading)This story is about a girl who loses her brother to The Dark Brotherhood where a close friend of hers is the listener and leads the clan. Carolina has to work for the clan to have the chance to free her brother. However, it wasn't as easy as she thought, and it won't be easier when the leader gets intimidate with her. See ShadowAssassin's ;D
1. Chapter 1

My pocket was for the first time containing something heavy and valuable. My brother, Cristopher, was suspiciously examining me while I, happy as I was, constantly checking my pocket. Was the coins still there? He had ben wondering several times how I managed to get the few gold coins. Sometimes he gone too far and accused me for being a prostitute. But with him spitting out that, it always ended up with me hitting him.

-I'm heading out to buy some food, brother. I'll be back just in a minute, I said as I made my way to the front door.  
>-Hurry up, sister. You know the dangers resting outside, he answered worrying.<br>-It's not harmless here either I could tell. And I can handle myself, I calmed him and showed my tiny, rusty dagger.  
>His eyes looks sad, even disappointing. Why is that? I break our eye contact and I'm just about to leave the house when he whispers:<br>-Carolina, I love you.  
>I smile polite towards him.<br>-I love you too, I answer with matching voice, and then I'm off.

I can see a glimpse of my cottage as I carry a basket with potatoes and fish. A trail of a smile is shining on my lips and I can only imagine how happy Cristopher will get when he gets an eye on my food basket. I live with my brother in Falkreath, in an old cottage just besides the falkreath trader. I can't say I'm in love with Falkreath, but it's not that bad either. My smile fades away and I drop my basket. I can't move, I can't breath. The dark brotherhood..

They are trying to get into my house. My brother, I have to do something! I start running, and I run and run and run. But the way is suddenly so long.  
>-CRISTOPHER!, I scream desperately as I reach the unlocked front door.<br>I have never ben this scared in my entire life. Be brave Carolina, I tell myself twice, and then I open the door as quiet as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear the whispers from the bedroom.. The threating voices mixed with one and only voice filled with horror and fear. My breathing is harsh when I reach for my dagger that's hiding under my coat. While sneaking with featherless steps towards the bedroom door, some unfamiliar noises are starting to spread all over the room. I look through the keyhole and I can see Cristopher stare at the man in front of him.

The man in front of him.. He looks so familiar to Edward, Christophers best friend whose the leader of the clan. The man turns around like a lightning and takes slow, confident steps towards the door. I panic. But I can't run, I can't move, I can only stand there like a fool. He opens the door in a hard kick an I fly back of the hit in the forehead. His eyes grows large and plants themselves on mine.

-Edward.. W..what are you doing?, my eyes are glittering of tears.  
>He swollows and I think his scared.<br>-I.. You weren't supposed to be home this day. You weren't supposed to see this.  
>He continues in a more aggressive voice.<br>-Why the fuck are you here!  
>A woman in the bedroom stares scornfully at me and walks slowly to me.<br>-Why are you here, little child?, she asks, holding up my chin with her index finger.

-I live here, I breath.  
>Her eyes turns to Edward.<br>-So, she puts her hand on his shoulder and goes around him, I thought I heard you say that Christopher here was going to be alone today. "His whore sister are going to travel to riverwood to meet her cousin in prison" That's what you said, in exact words, she smiles at me.  
>-My cousin died yesterday.., I whisper.<br>-It's time for you to shut up, she says and reaches for her sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is black. What do I hear? Nothing. What can I feel? Nothing, just a hard surface beneath my body. Ugh.. My head is pounding, making me realise that I am alive, somewhere in this unfair place we call "the world". But where?

I stand up holding my left arm on my head in pain. The silence is teasing me, laughing at pitiful me. A liquid is running down my red cheek and I can finally empty myself on sorrow and anger. My cousin... My brother... Why do you have to leave me? What did I do wrong..?

I lower my sobs as soon as I can hear a voice. I want to call for help, but I cant. Slowly I sneak forward, until I get hit by a dusty wall. I lift my arms and hit it with all my power.

-LET ME OUT!, I scream in frustration.

I keep repeating that everything will be okay even though I don't believe in those words myself but it calms me somehow.

A loud creaking noise fills the room and slow steps echoes toward me. I turn around and look into the black dead end.

Something grabs unto me, pressuring me against the wall and creating bruises on my upper arms. I can feel a warm breath meeting my face and I hold my lungs full for a longer time.

-Hold your fucking mouth shut and follow me, someone whispers but I'm pretty sure it's Edward

-How could you fin.., he covers my mouth and hardens the grip on my arm.

-Do as I command you, his words sharp.

He lets go of my mouth and leads me through the darkness.

We reach an open door and after passing it, we are in a room full with people whose bodies as dressed with the dark brotherhood suit. They are eating, drinking mead and talking. Some of them are sharpening up their blades. I'm forced to continue through the room with Edwards hand pulling me instantly. I look around and spot a fireplace. The warmth from it comforts my cold skin and prevents my lips from shaking. As we make our way, people around us gives me a cold stare. They start whispering, giggling at me.

-Edward, whatcha gonna do with her? It's not like she's gonna help our clan anyway?, a man who who sits with a bottle of mead mumbles.

-You should shut your mouth before you dont have anyone left, he says with no glimt of an expression. He keeps going with me and everyone is dead quiet.

We pass another door and this time were in a much smaller room. It's light, dull and empty. Only 4 chairs and a table thats made of some kind of dark wood. Edward lets go of me, locks the door behind us and point at the chair.

-Sit, he demands.

I sit down in an instant. He put his hand on the table and leans over so that his face is close to mine.

-Good girl. I hope you can keep going like this. You see, I want to talk some business with you, his eyes burning into mine.

-Where are my brother? Why have you even done this to us? He is your best friend, god damnit!, I make my voice louder and without having a second thought, I try to hit him. But when my hand is just about to hit its target, he takes a strong grip around my wrist.

He still has his eyes on mine, and doesn't move a millimetre. Ice is growing large inside me and I don't have the courage to move, to breath. I am just horrified. His eyes are shining with anger, though a lot calmer than i've expected.

-You never should've done that, his voice calm.


	4. Chapter 4

He stands up, crushing our eye contact. He goes around the table, leaving sharp noises from his steps, and takes a seat in front of me, meeting my eyes again.

-I could just snap my fingers and you, my lady, would not be one of the living amont, he whispers amusing.

I swallow nervously.

-So, as I was saying, he begins, I want to speak some business with you, and you should rather listen. I am polite enough to give you two choices. To go right on things, you could either be killed, he stops and gives me a cockyw

smile. Or you could work for the Dark Brotherhood, for me, and you may have a chance to free your brother. Whats your choice?

I blink repeatedly at his way to tell me this like his asking if I want a strawberry or blueberry sweetroll. Is this what he calls two choices? I'm sure that the asshole already knows what I will decide.

-I choose to serve for the Dark Brotherhood, I answer professionally.

-Good, then I don't have to waste any of my valuable energy to kill you, he murmurs.

-B..but do you hold your word that you may free my brother?, I breathe.

Edward probably can tell by now how serious I am about this. How terrified I am..

-You have my word, in Sithis name, his voice still rather playfull.

-Any questions?, Edward continues.

-Why did you take Christopher?

He sighs.

-I meant something about your new job.

Oh, well why didn't you say so then, idiot? I would find it lovely to say that, but I rather not.

-O..Oh um.. What kind of "things" am I supposed to do? I am only fifteen you know..., I eye him suspiciously.

He has ben acting weird ever since I came to this place. Before, he treated me like a princess. Why would he change all of a sudden..? And how is Christopher doing right now? Is he even alive? Sigh, so many questions, not a single answer.

-Different things, mostly missions, the night mother will tell me if theres any new sacraments, and also my personal helper, he smirks.

Missions? He mean like..killing people!? And "the night mother will tell me"? Is he the listener? And what does he mean by personal helper. Sounds dangerous.

-Dammit woman, spit it out! What's on your mind? If you wonder if I'm the listener, you should've already knew that by now. I told you once.

One answer already done!

-I..I'm sorry, I don't remember you telling that. I was just going to ask..

-You were the first one to know, he cuts my speaking. I told you I kept hearing a voice since Cicero had moved the Night Mother in, his voice low.

I'm creeped out by my guilt. How could I possibly feel guilty for this...mad creature. No! I shake my head and have my thoughts on something else.

To our surprise, some clicking noise unlocked the metal door. The door slowly opens, screaming and creaking follows , and finally it stands too men in the doorway.

-Master Edward, I'm so sorry to cancel your meeting. We have an issue. Someone has tried to escape from the torture room. We have not figured how she escaped yet, but she was found outside the torture room.

Oh my.. Poor girl(poor bajs). Do they really torture women too?

-hmm, just kill her, he answer coldly.

What!?

-No!, I raise from my chair and slam the table. Why would you kill her! Don't you have a heart!?

The two men in the doorway stares at me in surprise. Edward raises an eyebrow at me.

-Sit your ass DOWN, his voice sharp again. How dare you comment my work? There is no "hearts" or feelings in work. I've had enough of you, put her in the cellar. And Carolina, stop finding yourself better than me.

Cellar? I gaze at him. He can't be serious. The two men nods and goes each of my sides and holds my both arms.

-Edward please I know you have a heart! Where have the real you gone!? Please bring him back! I miss him, desperately trying to change his mind, but he doesn't even take a glance at me.

While getting dragged to the "cellar" I meet a young woman's eyes. They are so beautiful I'm stunned. A mixture of ice and fire. The most glittery brown eyes I've ever seen, rather filled with determination. I awkwardly stare at her until shes out of sight and I'm in a much darker, colder room. They throw me on the dirty rock floor and slam the heavy door behind me. Lonely again.

I wake up by a terrifying loud noise from the door. In reflection I hide behind my legs until I could see who was hiding behind it in the darkness. Even though I can't see his face, I know it's Edward. His "shadow" isn't something you forget.

-Why is it that you've come here?, I say brushing off the dust from my ripped trousers.

No answer, just a close-the-door-behind-and-let's-talk-serious. He just stands there like a fool.

-Listen, you've spent enough time down here. Come with me, Edward demands again as he reaches his hand out to me.

I decline his hand and get up by myself. When I'm up on my feet he still has his hand out and I can see his not amused from the small amount of light coming from the wire window.

-It's wasn't a question, determined again.

I really want to refuse, but I accept his offer against everything I stand for.

He leads me out of the cellar, up the creepy stairs, through the large room where people are literally sleeping on the benches and into an unknown room that I've never ben to before. He locks the door behind us while I analyse the room. A fireplace, 2 beds, a small dining table for two and desk and bookshelf.

-You should settle in your new "home", Edward murmurs.

I glare at the young man. My new home, hm? It doesn't look so bad.

-Why do you lay this room in a simple members hands?, not hiding my suspicions.

-I'm not. I'm just telling you that your living with me from now on, his voice careless.

-What is this nonsense? People are sleeping on the benches out there and here I am, given a personal room. Give me one reason why I would want to share rooms with a heartless beast like you.

-swallow your words or I'll drown you in them. As my personal helper I need you at all times. Tomorrow is your very first mission. You have to get your sleep.

Fine, I don't want to have you in my sight anyways. Finding myself sleepy after all, I almost crawl to the bed, spreading out my body on the soft cloud beyond me. Almost falling asleep my body gets covered by a blanket and a soft kiss lands on my head.

-Goodnight, princess, a soft voice whispers and I lose my conscious.


	5. Chapter 5

To Newtinmpls. Thanks so much for your review! I'll try my best to use double quotes and stop mixture different paragraphs and so on (I really hope I got it right, I've got issues understanding some english, or I'm just retarded) gonna check my spelling an extra time too! :)

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" A sweet familiar voice appears by my ear.

I'm struggling out of my position to see the owner of the voice when my sight locks on its target and I feel creepy chills tickling my heart. A man whose half face is ripped off stares at me with a wide grin on whats left of his lips. Blood is dripping on my shirt and his burnt body exposes itself. My lungs declines a chance to gather air again as panic climbs my throat beneath his breath.

"Now don't you be shy. Give me a hug like you always would" he sings and wraps me in his rotten arms.(lol xD)

"No! Let go off me!" I shout and try to push him off of me.

Suddenly, I realise who this poor man is and a huge guiltiness drowns me. This man is my well known brother, Christopher.

"Chr...Brother. What have they done to you?" my voice low and anxious.

"Don't blame the one whose most likely to blame", his vocie trails off and his corpse melts above my presence.

"NO! CHRISTOPHER PLEASE!"

"Carolina? Are you all fine?" Edward shakes my shoulder.

Reaching up I twist my arms around his neck, making him fall over unto the bed. Harsch breathings escapes my lungs constantly and I can feel my whole body shake.

"Hey, why you cryin'?", his voice low as his thumb dries off a moving tear on my heated cheek.

"Edward, please tell me, is Chtistopher fine?"

He sighs slightly annoyed but answers,

"Yes, I'll give you my word, he's fine"

An enormous rock leaves my belly and to my surprise, I hug Edward whose still being held unto the bed with my grip.

He clears his throat.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do, and so do you. Unless you have anything else in mind" A smirk appears at the last sentence.

I shake my head and let go off him. No thanks sir...

"Your first mission begins today and I suppose your just as ready as your co-worker.", he snaps and lay a pile of black/red clothes on the end of my bed.

"Co-worker? I believed i was going to be by myself. Who may that be?"

"Curious, are we now?" He says reaching for his blade thats resting on the dinner table. "She's one of our best, you're lucky. Your first mission won't be such a difficult one. Our "neighbour" Tekla has ben making black sacraments a while now, awaiting us for our arrival. She has ben requesting us to murder her dearest Solaf. Hurry and get dressed." Not a single expression on his face.

No..I can't murder Solaf! He was always solving my problems and always set up time for me even though he wad busy.

"I can't.." I squeek.

"Yes you can, you just don't want to. Get up, get dressed and get going!"

Reaching the clothes against my will, I get myself dressed in the Dark Brotherhood uniform.

My Co-Worker enters the room when I notice her eyes. It's that young lady again whose eyes were filled with determination. She probably has her thoughts on how odd I acted back then.

Though she looks rather annoyed.

"This is Sanna. She's going to be your co-worker from now on that you've already ben told. Do you both have your weapons?" Edward mumbles.

Sanna draws her Ebony Blade and shows it to me to, I think, make me jelous. All four eyes is resting on while I stare back.

"Hah. You don't even have a weapon, lady. Did you expect me to to all the job, maybe?" She comments.

"Quite!" Edwars cuts. "Your weapon is in the drawer, Carolina. Now hurry up from that damned bed and do some good"

Sanna narrows her eyes and mumble something unpleasant to Edward. He doesn't seem to notice by the look of his face.

My steel dagger is resting in my belt and everytime I get my eyes on Sanna's blade I feel lousy.

"Whatcha starrin' at?" Her voice annoyed but calm.

"Nothing" I mumble my reply.

We're making our way to Dengeirs house, where Tekla lives. To my surprise, it's awfully dark outside and of course we're wandering a darker path than necessary.

Already by the back of his house, we can spot a tall, nordic woman in the window.

"That's Tekla" she whispers and nods in her direction.

"Why couldn't we have talked to her during the day and then kill Solaf under night time?" I reply.

"I don't know. Ask your little Edward" she says unconcerned.

"He's not my little Edward." My voice still low as I start walking toward the back door of the house. Well at the door, I knock on it without a second thought when I finally glance back at sanna whose staring on me like I would have a screw loose.

"Yes.." The door opens and the nordic woman in the doorway widen her eyes.

"Are you from the dark brotherhood!? Have the night mother seen my sacraments!?" She almost shouts.

Wow. She should really think about what passes her lips.

"Listen, keep it down, will ya?" Sanna makes an appearance and sighs at us. "You two are the most unprofessional people I've ever experienced. Tekla, tell us, why do you want to kill Solaf?"

"Solaf is..not the man many people know him as. He seems like a gentleman, but he's not. Look, he has ben raping me for a long time, threatening me and...killing me, my soul. He does not have the right to live in my eyes. I'll pay good too, I promise. Just kill him" Her voice shaky.


	6. Chapter 6

OBS. You're hawt ;)

Tekla had assured us that Solaf was resting at the Gray Pine Goods this dark night. She was praying for us to accept her brutal request and I had no choice but to follow my unbearable orders. Me and my Co-worker had already travelled to the fortune crime scene, the Gray Pine Goods and I was fascinating Sannas lock picking skills while she was fiddling with the back door lock. We both were standing in front of the door, rather invisible, while the lock accepted our entrance with a welcoming open door. Me and Sanna began our sneaking into the dark room before us, and a quiet, light slam from the door was heard beneath us. With my heart in my mouth and the guilty lying upon my head, I could hear Solafs snoring from his bedroom._ I'm so sorry Solaf... But I have no choice but to kill you._I gather a large amount of air and continue my way in silence, right behind Sanna's feather-steps.

"Watch this" She whispers and gives me the order to stay by the doorway to Solafs bedroom with her hand.

She continues by herself while sneaking up to Solaf's left side of his bedroll and grabs the end of her Ebony Blade, preparing her strike. My swallows and heartbeats suddenly feels so loud, like a speaker attached to this very corpse. And just like that, she raises her blade and bury a deep cut into poor Solaf's well-sculptured throat as blood floods over the bed. I feel just as empty as his throat does right now.

Arriving back at the Sanctuary, Edward is having a seat by the large dinner table at the main room. Anyhow, his peaceful soul is put to an end as soon as he lays his eyes on us, and he stands up to walk right to us.

"So, how it' go?"

Edwards question short and simple.

"It was alright. The lady was generous, gave us three thousand gold coins." Sanna's voice approaches with its light, charming tunes.

I wonder if Edward admires her beauty, hmm. I gaze at him with a concerned look, but his not looking back at me. Sigh, why am I acting like this?

"Carolina didn't screw up anything, am I correct?" He raises an eyebrow at Sanna whose giving him a smirk.

Then he turns his head to me, with a "I hope you didn't fuck up anything important" look.

"Anyways ladies, I'm going to finish my meal and you two can feel free to do the same." He says and leaves us immidietly, careless.

Sanna does the same and takes a seat by a table, grabbing a plate. As I stand here all by myself i decide to take sit down in front of Sanna. We should get to know each other better if we're going to work together.

"What do you want" she spits and refuses to look up at me.

"Tell me a bit about yourself. I mean something like your very age or so on. Not anything private of yours" resting my elbows on the table.

"Well." She stops munching on her sweetroll. "I'm sixteen, I've ben a member of this clan for eight years and I would love to eat alone. Also, I don't like new people being treated as princesses. Now leave." She mumbles and shows her annoyance.

Geez, I wouldn't mind leave either, I think and raise from the table to walk back to my room.

Well at the room, I feel my growling belly calling for food, but I don't feel like eating alone. I head over to my bed and rest my head on my knees and I'm trying to hold my threatening tears whose screaming guilty. The creaking door opens and i raise my head to see Edwards appearance as he closes the door behind.

"Did it really go as planned?" Suspicious as he is and he starts walking slowly toward me.

I just nod as I'm afraid of his reaction if I'd say otherwise.

"You should get some rest." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"But I just woke up"

"If I tell you to rest, you rest. Get yourself out of those clothes now." His voice stubborn.

"What should I sleep in then?" I ask with a slight panic.

"Don't you have underwear?"

"Yes but I'm sharing rooms with one person who has the opposite sex!" I complain.

He sighs at me.

"I've known you for ten years but fine, you can have one of my shirts" Edward throws a shirt in my face and takes his own shirt off to slip into his bed.

I try to loosen up my belt but it refuses my co-operation to scold my cold heart and I'm loosing it.

"Damnit!" My frustration slips through my lips.

Edward suddenly appears in front of me and grasp my wrists away.

"Sigh, let me help you, little weak baby" whispering the last part and reaches for my belt.

While he's concentrated on my belt, I take a glance on his well trained muscles and upper body until I notice his smirk and I look away fast as light.

The belt finally opens and Edward walks over to his bed giving me a smirk again.

Finding myself in his oversized, I instead of slipping beneath my own cover, sneak to Edwards bed and awkwardly takes place beside him.

"Hey, what in Sithis name are you doing?" He scolds sleepily.

"I would always come to my brother when I was much younger and afraid of something. Now that he's not here, I need you" I grab his eye contact.

I hope he change his mind about Christopher if I try to come closer to him.

"Fine, just for this time. I hate cuddling." He mumbles slightly annoyed and narrows his eyes.

"If you would've ben someone else I'd throw you out the door" he continues and buries both of us beneath the cover.

My head and hands are resting on his chest and his two arms are wrapped around me as he blows out the candle on the bedside table.


End file.
